Old Friends, New Problems
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Jack thinks he's moved on, until the TARDIS returns and he goes running back. Jack/Ianto. Jack/Doctor. Angst, with some fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ships: Jack/Ianto Jack/Doctor

* * *

Jack had everything he ever wanted.

Friends.

A job he enjoyed at Torchwood.

And a boyfriend.

So why did his heart skip a beat when the familiar grating sound of the TARDIS appearing fill his ears? Swallowing in excitement and apprehension, he set down a file he was previously inspecting, fetched his jacket, and bounded off towards the exit, almost crashing into Ianto, who was holding two cups of coffee.

"Where are you going?" The younger male inquired, confusion evident as he furrowed his brows.

"To meet an old friend." Jack replied, pausing to leave an affectionate kiss on Ianto's forehead. "I should be back soon."

"Should?" The noise outside had subsided now, but only one person could make Jack so excited, Ianto knew, so his next question was mostly rhetorical. "It's The Doctor, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Okay, yeah it is. See you later!"

And with that, he disappeared through the door and outside, leaving Ianto alone and frowning even deeper.

xXx

The TARDIS was sat in a car park just opposite the Torchwood headquarters, and Jack was curious to find out _why_ the Doctor was here.

It had been years, after all.

His gaze fell on the wooden door as it gradually swung open, revealing the Time Lord in all his glory.

Except, this _wasn't_ the Doctor he knew. Instead of a battered leather jacket, this one wore a long, brown coat, tie and... red converse. His hair was also new; spiky dark strands going in every direction possible. And finally was his face, which was both younger and more easier on the eyes.

Jack didn't realise he was staring until the other man took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Captain."

Even the voice was different. It was surreal.

"Doctor?"

"The one and only."

A grin pulled onto the Time Lord's lips, but Jack didn't return it.

"You abandoned me."

The words came out before he had time to think, his heart now thudding madly against his chest. The pain and hurt from many years prior still clung to him, haunting his dreams on a regular basis. But, he didn't want the Doctor to see that.

Not yet.

"I didn't have a choice." The Doctor answered, his voice quiet. "Rose made you a fixed point in time and that's... well, it's wrong."

"Oh." Mouth suddenly dry, Jack slipped out his tongue and wet his lips. "Where is Rose, anyway?"

The Doctor smiled again, a genuine one this time, and Jack felt his heart constrict in discomfort. He thought he was _over_ this. The petty jealously. The damn _emotions_. It had taken him years to move on, and yet...

"She's in London visiting her mother, so I thought I'd come and find you."

Jack blinked, "I'm surprised you let her out of your sight."

This earned him an actual laugh, one which caused a spasm of pain to shoot through the Captain's entire body. He shrugged it off with a small cough and grinned sheepishly.

"Have you _met_ Jackie? I don't think there's a monster in this Universe brave enough to take her on. Rose will be fine." The Doctor joked.

"Jack!"

Both men turned at the sound, Jack's expression softening at the sight of his boyfriend. Quickly slipping an arm around the other's waist, the Captain wasted no time in pulling Ianto closer, though his eyes remained on the Doctor, watching his reaction carefully.

"Doctor, this is Ianto. My–" He cut off, suddenly struggling to say the word aloud. "-partner." He said finally.

"Nice to meet you, Ianto!" The Doctor said with his usual enthusiasm, one hand extending to shake the newcomer's. "I didn't know you did commitment, Jack." He added after a moment, expression completely neutral, though a flash of annoyance flickered across his eyes.

"Well, you're not the only one to change, Doctor."

"Clearly."

Ianto glanced from one to the other before returning his attention to his boyfriend, "Anyway, someone back at Torchwood wants to speak to you."

"Torchwood?" The Doctor asked, his voice suddenly cool. "You work for Torchwood?"

"Uh, yeah. I do. Why? Is that a problem?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, eyes on the space just over Jack's shoulder, before he slowly replied. "Rose... Rose is gone."

"What? But I thought you just said-..."

"Oh, she _is_ with her mother." The Doctor cut in, "Just not in this world. A parallel one."

"Oh."

Jack didn't know what to say, but the closer he studied the other's expression, the more the sadness became evident. How did he even miss it in the first place?

"I'm sorry to hear that..." He mumbled feebly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ianto staring at the Doctor.

"Yes, well." The Time Lord sniffed, "I thought you may want to come with me on a trip of a lifetime."

Stiffening, Jack's eyes widened. Did the Doctor actually _want_ him as a companion? Even if it were only a one time offer, the Captain never thought he would hear those words again. As tempting as ever. Just him and the Doctor, alone on the TARDIS, was something he used to pine for. But now he had commitments...

"Can Ianto come?"


End file.
